Confidence
by CalleighCat26
Summary: Calleigh Duquesne was always confident in herself...except when it came to this. (Story's better than the description sounds, I promise.) Rated M/MA Don't say I didn't warn you. *DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING* PLEASE R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have to apologize for my month-long (almost 2 months) hiatus! I was super busy and had no time to write. But, at popular demand, I am back and ready to go! So here's chapters 1 and 2 of my newest story, and yes I am uploading them together because chapter 1 is unfairly short. So I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews! (*DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING!)

xoxo,

C

 **Chapter 1**

There were many things to be admired about Calleigh Duquesne. Things like the way she took such pride in her work. Or how she never wavered in her loyalty to her team/friends. Even the way she cared so deeply about everyone. She showed so much concern and love for the people who deserved it, it was incredible to witness. Something vain like her body, Jesus Christ, that body. She kept herself fit and toned, she worked hard to look good like she did.

She had a petite figure but when she dressed the right way, her legs seemed to go on for days. Her strong arms and the muscles underneath showed when she positioned herself in a shooter's stance. Her curves, incomparable. Her face held such beauty that it knocked almost everyone off their feet. Sure, there were some women who were jealous, but everyone else was taken aback, even if not for long, by Calleigh's unmatchable beauty.

These things were all something people who knew her could observe. But the very few who got to go further, deeper, into her life. Now _that_ was really something. Calleigh loved with her whole heart, giving all of herself into anything she did, or anyone she was with. She always put her lovers' needs before her own. Leaving nothing for them to ever want or need. She always took care of him first.

Calleigh was also equipped with many skills in the bedroom, acquired over her many explorative years. Between what she learned in college and the academy and from dating in general- over the years you tend to pick up a few things. Calleigh was always confident in these arenas, but there was one area where she was not confident- but the opposite.

Calleigh was scared. Terrified, even. She didn't know how to play this role. Had no idea how to work this into her daily life. She had no skills or knowledge in this situation. Only what she'd seen in movies and maybe through her family? She was unsure. Again, something Calleigh Duquesne was not used to being. Sure, Calleigh could probably handle this, but then again- maybe she couldn't. She wouldn't know until it was too late. This was her dilemma.

Calleigh sat in her lab, not knowing what to do or who to turn to. She hadn't said anything to anyone. In fact, the only words she'd said in the last two hours were 'Oh my God.' Calleigh was utterly terrified, this wasn't part of her plan. But it happened, and she was _not_ ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After about an hour of deliberation, she called Alexx. Knowing she'd have something to say that'd help her calm down a bit. Alexx was always like a mother to her, and since her own mother wasn't one for playing her role, she went to the next best thing. They'd agreed to meet for dinner around 7pm and decided they'd go somewhere with a bar since Calleigh clearly needed a drink.

Once Calleigh showed up she spotted Alexx immediately, knowing that she'd beat her there. She walked up to the table and greeted Alexx, giving her a hug and sitting across from her in the booth. Once Calleigh sat down Alexx wasted no time in getting to the reason why they were there.

"Okay baby, what's got you all strung up?" Alexx asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, Alexx, I don't know what to do… I…" Calleigh started but was cut off by the waitress. Once they ordered their first round of cocktails- Alexx with her usual Malibu Bay Breeze, and Calleigh with a Mojito- they continued their conversation.

"Sorry, continue, honey." Alexx said.

"I honestly don't know what to do. I'm so lost." Calleigh said, putting her face in her hands as her elbows rested on the table.

"What are you lost about? I know you, Calleigh, nothing gets to you this bad unless it's life altering. So, what's up?" Alexx said.

"Alexx, I know I've told you things in the past that weren't exactly on par with the rules and the professionalism that I try to uphold. This time, though, it's much worse. I know I've broken rules before, stepped out to protect family, even dated co-workers like I swore I wouldn't. But I don't know how to handle this one." She said, dejectedly.

As the waitress placed their drinks on the table, Calleigh started sipping immediately, letting the alcohol coat her system and calm her a bit. Alexx watched her in awe, never having seen her friend this way. Alexx knew this had to be serious, for Calleigh to gulp down her drink the way she did, it was something big.

"Well, Calleigh, judging by the way you inhaled that drink, I can guess that you're not pregnant. So honestly, anything else is completely doable. I am all ears, baby girl. Start from the beginning." Alexx said, making Calleigh laugh.

"Oh God, no. If I were pregnant that'd be a whole different ball game. Trust me, I thank God every day for IUDs." Calleigh said giggling a bit.

"Okay there's that smile. Alright, so what is it then, give me a topic. We'll start there and work our way deeper." Alexx suggested.

"Love. And Work." Calleigh said shyly.

"Okay, honey. So, either, you have a crush on someone, or someone unexpected has a crush on you and you don't know how to handle either of these situations. Am I close?" Alexx said.

"How did you know that…?" Calleigh asked in awe of the fact that Alexx could read her that way.

"I've known you for how many years now? 10? 11? If I couldn't read you then I'd either be dumb or not paying attention. So, who is it?" Alexx asked sweetly.

"Um… it's Eric…" Calleigh trailed off, sipping the last bits of her drink, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh sugar... I get it now. So, who started this, you or him?" Alexx asked sympathetically.

"Him. It all started when I read his file from a case we were working. I wasn't supposed to see it, but I had to. His therapist got shot after her daughter was killed and it was a big mess, and despite my protests, Eric thought going through her files was the only way to find her killer. So, we did. And I had his file in my batch and when I read it, it said that he wanted to settle down and have a future with someone, and that it'd be nice if it were me." she said, clearly babbling out of sheer frustration. "And then, we had another case where this guy lost his memory and Eric was clearly taking it personally. So, I sat him down and we talked, and I told him that he wasn't alone and that the guy's current circumstances weren't his own, and that he'd always have support from the team and, more so, me. And he told me how much my friendship means to me, and kind of put me on the spot. Of course, I played it off like I didn't know he had feelings for me. But he threw me a curve ball by saying that I should know, because I read his file. Which I responded to by saying that it was an unrelated case and he I thought it was important to respect his privacy and not take advantage of the knowledge. You know? And he just kept pushing. Later that day, I confronted him. I asked him what he wanted and that if he knew he had to tell me straight up because I wasn't sure if he believed it fully, or if he just liked the idea of being with me. Because he was insinuating some pretty heavy feelings, Alexx. I just don't know how to go about this. How to process that my best friend of 10 years and my partner is potentially in love with me. I mean I depended on his friendship all these years and if we try this and I lose him, then I lose him as a friend and a boyfriend and nothing will ever be the same. BUT if I _don't_ go for it, I'm gonna be left wondering forever whether or not he was it. I mean, I have no doubt that Eric would treat me well and love me how I deserve to be, but I just don't know if I should risk it." Calleigh explained.

Alexx looked at Calleigh with all the sympathy in the world after taking in all of this information, she decided that the only way to guide Calleigh was to be her therapist without her knowing it.

"Okay, that is a lot of information. Let's start, I guess, by me asking some questions to fill in some spots, okay?" Alexx asked.

"Okay." Calleigh said.

"First, when did this all _start_ happening, or better yet, when did you start to notice that Eric had feelings for you?" Alexx questioned.

"Well I guess I always knew there was something there, but I always assumed his flirtatiousness was his personality. But I really noticed when I was with Jake and he started getting jealous and acted almost childlike. I knew there had to be some feelings in him but he never blatantly said it, so I assumed I was being vain and wrote it off. I just assumed he really didn't like Jake because of past knowledge and things he'd done the first time we were together. It really became apparent, though, when Jake and I ended things, Eric would make little comments like 'if it were me, I'd have taken the night shift,' implying that I was worth more to him than his job. Which, I guess should be admirable, and should've been a dead giveaway, but once again I wrote it off as him being friendly and trying to make me feel better after my shit boyfriend dumped me." Calleigh said, only stopping to order food.

Once they ordered Alexx pressed a little further.

"Okay, and the real beginning to when you noticed these feelings were when? When you read his file? Or what?" She pressed.

"Well… not exactly." Calleigh started. "After I got kidnapped, Eric was so kind and he took me home and refused to leave me alone. Even when… I got upset…" She lied.

"Upset…? What did you two do? Because I feel like I know where this is going." Alexx said sassily.

"When I would wake up in the middle of the night, cold sweat, disoriented, all that. He would come into my room and comfort me… He'd wake up from a dead sleep just because he heard me yell." Calleigh said, her gaze drifting off into the distance.

"And what? You two shared a bed for the night? Was it more than just comforting?" Alexx asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"Well… No. We didn't do much of anything, he just held me and made sure I didn't have a panic attack. I guess he was just really good at being there for me. But I'm pretty sure he didn't sleep after that because when I saw him in the morning there were bags under his eyes. Anyway, in answer to your question, no we didn't sleep together- if that's what you're asking. But he did hold me for a bit, cuddling I guess. But that was it." Calleigh said.

"Okay and then what?" Alexx asked, now even more intrigued.

"Then that was it… until now." Calleigh said, trailing off when the waiter brought their food to the table.

"Now?" Alexx probed.

"Well now I'm stuck in this continuous loop of 'what if' and I don't know what to do." She said, dejectedly.

"Well, what do you _want_ to do?" Alexx asked seriously.

"I don't know." Calleigh said.

"No, you know. You just don't want to admit that you know. Your heart and your head are at war right now, sugar, and I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure that out for yourself." Alexx said.

"I know…" Calleigh said, shoveling in a mouth-full of rice.

"Baby, I know you have feelings for him, and so do you. Every time anyone even mentions Eric, you get all smiley and soft. I've noticed that over the years. He does the same thing; his ears perk up every time he hears a pair of heels on the floor. He smiles more when he's with you, and you do the same. You seem so much more comfortable with him than anyone else. I don't know why you two don't just go for it." Alexx pointed out.

"Because, Alexx, I don't want to lose him." Calleigh said, clearly frustrated.

"So, you're willing to lose him to another woman, _just_ so you won't lose him as a friend. Calleigh, you are one of the smartest people I know, and for such a smart person that has to be the dumbest thing you have ever said to me. No offense, but honey look at yourself. You're here pining over this man who you clearly love and care for, but you won't shoot your shot- or let him shoot his- because you're scared that you'll lose him. Honestly, you have to know that Eric is not like the other men you've been with. He will cherish you, and put as much love into you as me can, because that's the way he is. And I can't say, after all his years of _experience_ that I would doubt his...skills." Alexx said, punctuating her last word with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a smirk.

"Oh my God, Alexx!" Calleigh said in shock. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well it's true! And honey, by the looks of it you could use some good loving. When's the last time you got yourself some?" Alexx asked.

"Wow, we are _so_ not having this conversation." Calleigh dismissed, but Alexx wasn't ready to let it go.

"Seriously, Calleigh. Woman to woman, how long has it been?" Alexx questioned.

"I don't know, Alexx, a few months, maybe? Longest it could be… maybe a year…?" She said.

"Oh no, Calleigh girl, you are long overdue for your dick appointment. I suggest you let Eric help you with that." Alexx joked.

"Oh my God." Calleigh said, turning ten shades of red.

"Look, I'm not here to judge, so let me tell it to you the way I see it. You need a man to work out all of your... kinks, let's call them. And Eric needs a woman to hold him in place and keep him on his feet. You two are the perfect candidates for this, and I think it'd make you both happier than you can imagine. Eric won't hurt you, baby. And even if things don't work out, he will never treat you badly or anything. He'd probably just wanna go back to being friends again." Alexx said.

"Yeah but I know that I couldn't do that." Calleigh said.

"Well you've gotta figure out how to because if you're gonna be happy, ever, you need to learn to take the leap. Trust your heart instead of your head for once." Alexx pushed.

"We'll see." Calleigh said.

Once the topic was well used, the two fell into light conversation, finishing their meals. At that point, everything was done and the bill was paid. They said their goodbyes, and Calleigh thanked Alexx about a hundred times, before leaving to their respective vehicles. On her way home, Calleigh put much thought into the words Alexx said. She didn't know what gave her the sudden burst of adrenaline, whether it had been Alexx's pushing or her own guts, she walked into her house and called Eric.

 **I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters! Chapter 3 will be up shortly. Please review! I love to hear from you guys! :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She knew it was late, already 9:30 but Eric wasn't one for sleeping early. They'd often started their nights around 11 when Speed was still around. She dialed his number anxiously, trying to keep her cool, but deep inside she'd figured that she wanted him so bad at this point that keeping herself perfectly together wouldn't matter much in the grand scheme of things.

She hoped he'd answer as her phone rang for the fourth time, as she sat there fidgeting and playing with a strand of her hair. Finally, he picked up answering in a husky bedroom voice that made her heart just melt.

"Cal?" He said.

"Hey, Eric, I know it's late- sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" She said, hopefully.

"No, not at all. I've always got time for you." He said, words full of meaning.

"Um, okay I know this is crazy but what are you doing right now?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, why? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice now full of worry.

"I'm fine but I could use some company, if that's not too much to ask…" She pondered.

"Absolutely, I'll be there in 15, just let me get some clothes on." He said, causing her mind to fill with images of him in the nude.

"Okay, thanks Eric. I'll see you in a few." She said.

"Okay, bye." Eric said, wishing he could say those three little words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"Bye." Calleigh echoed.

As she hung up the phone she thanked God and all the heavens that she called, and as soon as she was able to she called Alexx to share the good news.

"Alexx!" Calleigh practically screamed into the phone.

"Hey, what's happening, are you okay?" Alexx asked.

"More than that. I called Eric." Calleigh said, getting all giddy.

"And?" Alexx asked excitedly.

"And he's gonna be here in 15 minutes." She answered.

"I'm so happy for you, baby. But don't waste your time on the phone with me- you have to go shave, honey!" Alexx said.

"Oh, come on Alexx, you know I go for my weekly wax every Tuesday… and look what day it is… Tuesday." Calleigh said, playfulness evident in her voice.

"Well thanks for keeping me updated, go enjoy yourself, get some of that Delko loving. And, I _better_ get details tomorrow." Alexx said, as she hung up. Not wanting Calleigh to react to that last statement.

As Calleigh hung up with Alexx she checked the clock, only 10 minutes, she had to get ready. And she knew _exactly_ what it would take to drive Eric Delko crazy.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! Chapter 4 is on its way! :)**

 **xoxo**

 **-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He showed up at her house in exactly 15 minutes, more excited to see her than he'd ever been. Not to say seeing Calleigh Duquesne in any situation didn't excite him. But seeing Calleigh Duquesne in her home, comfortable and casual, and at _her_ request. That was something to be excited about. He walked up the few steps that lead to her front door and rang the bell.

Hearing the sound of her doorbell ringing startled Calleigh out of her focus. Luckily, she'd just finished doing her makeup, and was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She knew she looked good when she left to meet Alexx, but knowing that Eric was coming, she wanted to kick it up a notch. She knew what Eric liked.

After years of casual conversation about their respective tastes, she remembered that Eric preferred certain things over others. Thinks like how much he loved red lips. It drove him crazy. So, she found her red lipstick and put it on, amped up the rest of her makeup to match it, and took to her closet. She remembered how much Eric loved black jeans. She didn't remember why, but something about how they emphasized the assets, she thought. So, she pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans, and put them on along with a dark green shirt to make her eyes pop. It also didn't hurt that the shirt allowed for a significant amount of cleavage.

She had already done her hair when she got ready earlier, but she stood in her bathroom, dressed and ready, makeup done, trying to decide if she liked her hair the way it was. She had curled it earlier, but they'd fallen a bit to leave a more naturally curled look. She liked it but wasn't sure it was sexy enough for him. But as she was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of her doorbell, she figured it'd have to do.

She threw on her maddens and sprayed one last spritz of perfume, for good measure, and ran to the door. As she looked through the peephole, she caught sight of him in his low-hung jeans that seemed to sit perfectly on his waist, and his tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles so wonderfully she thought she might explode. She opened the door and greeted him with one of her megawatt smiles that she only wore for him, he greeted her, trying to keep his jaw off the floor.

"You want something to drink?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah. Thanks, Cal." He said, trying to keep his cool.

As she turned to check her fridge for beers, she bent over a little extra to give him a nice display, pretending that they were buried deep in the back of her fridge. He looked over at her half-knowing she was torturing him, and half-wondering if he was dreaming. He peeked over at her, thanking God that she wasn't paying attention to him, and had the most exquisite view of her ass. Eric was always fond of a good pair of black jeans. He said it was because of the way they hugged every curve, legs included. Damn, he loved her legs. As small as they were, Eric couldn't stop staring, especially when she would wear her jeans.

Eric was trying his hardest not to lose his cool as she walked back towards him, beers in hand. They sat on the couch, sipped their drinks, and fell into light conversation. Eric couldn't help but glance down at her cleavage every now and then. Calleigh noticed, but decided not to say anything, knowing that her plan was working.

"So, Cal, what's going on? Why did you ask me to come over? Is everything okay?" Eric asked, voice full of concern.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, everything's fine… I just wanted some company. I went out to meet Alexx earlier and I just felt like the night ended too early." She said, with a light chuckle, hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh, okay. Well have no fear your company is here." He said with a wink, laughing at his attempt at a smooth comment.

Calleigh and Eric laughed off their discomforts and sunk into a normal conversation, joking and debating over random things. Once Calleigh decided that she'd had enough of the small talk, she decided to turn up the heat.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a snack, want some?" She asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" He answered.

"Chocolate covered fruit." She said.

"Oh Cal, you know my weakness." Eric said, half jokingly.

She laughed it off and pulled out the platter. It had been filled with strawberries, banana bits, various melons, and some chocolate covered pretzels in between the pieces of fruit. Calleigh had ordered this especially for them, knowing Eric would lose all control seeing her eat all seductively. And she was going to make damn sure she worked every weakness he had. She didn't want to be the one to make the first move, for fear of rejection, but she knew that if Eric made the first move after all of her antics, she'd never reject him.

She placed the platter on the coffee table in front of them, and grabbed a strawberry as she sat down next to him. She watched him reach for a piece of banana, and waited for him to sit back down so she could look into his eyes as she bit into the strawberry. Eric watched her intently as he focused on her luscious red lips as she bit into the fruit.

He was trying so hard but he couldn't deny the way his pants grew that much tighter as she licked the juices off of her fingers and her lips. Eric's mind was in sensory overdrive as this gorgeous woman sat in front of him cleavage on display, blonde hair splayed over her shoulders and her back in the most beautiful way. Her eyes the prettiest, most amazing shade of green to mirror her shirt, and her legs now placed on his lap giving him the contact he so desperately needed. He was losing it, and fast.

She finished the strawberry, and made sure to lick her lips a little slower than normal, looking Eric dead in the eyes. Then he finally caught on, she was trying to seduce him, but she didn't want to make the first move. She was waiting for him to do it. But if Calleigh wanted to play this game, then Eric was more than happy to play too. He could challenge her, he knew all of her weaknesses just like she knew his.

He vaguely remembered a conversation in which she mentioned strong arms being one of her weaknesses. So, Eric decided to _accidentally_ spill his drink on his shirt. His white shirt.

"Ugh, I'm so dumb. I'm sorry, Cal. I probably stained your couch…" He said, standing to check the couch.

"Oh, Eric, don't worry about that, this thing is a million years old. Your shirt is probably going to be stained though. Let me see if I have something here while I wash that." Calleigh said, southern hospitality overriding her ability to seduce.

As she walked back into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks as Eric stood in front of her without a shirt. She saw him standing there waiting for her to come back with something. She cursed herself for not keeping one of his old t-shirts, because now she too was weak to his advances.

"Okay so I have good news and bad news, which one do you want first?" She asked.

"Bad news, good news last to make it better." Eric answered.

"Bad news is: I don't have any of your old t-shirts here so you're stuck like that until your shirt is clean, but the good news is: your shirt went right into the wash so it probably won't stain." Calleigh said, unable to tear her eyes away from his toned chest.

"No worries, Cal, I was getting a little warm anyway." He said with a wink.

Eric almost forgot that muscles of any kind were her weakness. His chest and arms on full display to her appreciative eyes, he knew she was slowly losing control herself. He crossed his arms over his chest and flexed his muscles while he did it. She couldn't help the rush of moisture it sent to her core.

She moved back over to the couch and sat with him waiting patiently for him to say something.

"So… what now?" He asked.

"Uh…" She started, not able to focus. "Um… how about we put this food away and find ourselves a game to play? I know how much you used to love playing games." Calleigh said, regaining her momentum.

"Okay. Let's do that- but I have to warn you… I'm damn good at playing games." He teased.

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" She said with a wink, as she strolled into her kitchen to put away her fruit.

Eric stood up, as he followed her into the kitchen. He caught sight of her struggling and helped her get the fruit into the fridge. She stepped back and watched, adoring the way his muscles flexed and moved around while he wrestled with the large platter to make it fit. Once he finally got it into the fridge, he closed the door and let out an overly dramatic huff of victory.

"See? I told you I'd get it." Eric said smiling brightly at her.

"I never doubted you for a minute." She said.

"So, what game are we playing?" He asked in anticipation.

"How's about 21 questions?" She said, wanting to stir the pot a bit.

"Okay." He answered, a little nervous but also excited.

"You first." She insisted.

 **I hope you all enjoyed, please review and if there are any requests for a new story idea I'd love to hear them! So, please PM me if you have ideas that you'd like to see! :) Thanks for reading :)**

 **-C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What no rules or restrictions? I must say, Calleigh, I am shocked." Eric teased.

"Only one rule when someone asks a question, it has to be answered. No exceptions." Calleigh explained. Knowing exactly what she was getting into.

"Okay. I'll go easy on you for the first one: At what age did you have your first kiss?" Eric asked.

"Um I think I was 4 or 5? It was with Jimmy Bower, in preschool. We were very serious." She said sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"I see. Most preschool relationships are very serious." He joked back.

"Oh yes." She said.

"Okay your turn, Cal." He said.

"Okay… Um I guess I'll go the same route, who was yours?" She asked.

"Mine was Jessica Solazo in the fourth grade. You know, I wasn't as attractive as a young Calleigh Duquesne so I had to wait until the fourth grade." Eric joked.

"Aw poor baby. I think you've well made up for it in your years." She said, referring to his past of toothing and anonymous sex.

"I think you're right." He joked back.

"Okay back to you." She said.

"Okay, now I'm not gonna go easy on you anymore, are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm ready." She answered.

"Alright… So, who is your lab-crush?" He asked.

"My 'lab-crush'?" She asked.

"Yeah like who do you have the hots for at work?" He explained.

"Oh. Um… I don't really have a 'lab-crush', per se." She said, knowing she was leaving him on the edge.

"Oh really? Well I beg to differ." He quipped.

"Oh yeah? On what grounds?" She said, surprised.

"Well, I heard- from a little bird, named Maxine- that you've got it _bad_ for one of your co-workers. So, spill it, who is he?" Eric pried.

"I'm telling you, one day, I am going to kill that woman." Calleigh scowled.

"Stalling won't help you, Calleigh." Eric said, in a very sing-songy tone.

"I don't have a crush on anyone, and if I did, I'm a big girl and would have taken care of it by now." Calleigh said, knowing that it would leave him right on the edge of the knowledge that could change everything.

"Oh. Okay. Next?" Eric said dejectedly, trying to hover away from the subject and hide his obvious dismay. Calleigh caught it though, as he knew she would, and decided to leave him be.

"Okay, well who's your 'lab-crush'?" She asked.

"Well… if you must know, there is this woman and she's beautiful and talented, smart as all hell. She is so amazing. I can't stop thinking about her all day long, and whenever I see her my day gets 100% better. But I can't tell you who it is." He said, leaving her on the edge the same way she did to him.

"What?! That's so unfair!" She said.

"You said the question had to be _answered_ you never specified _how_ it had to be answered. You never said details were mandatory." He snickered.

"That's so wrong, Eric, and you know it!" She said giggling as she threw a couch pillow at him.

"Oh yeah? That's it." He said as he pulled her into his arms and started tickling her.

She squirmed in his arms laughing and occasionally shrieking when he hit a particularly ticklish spot. She loved being in his arms, and sitting in his lap. It made her feel loved. She never wanted to leave. Once the tickling died down along with their laughter, they sat there like that just holding each other. Neither of them wanting to let go, but knowing they'd have to if they didn't want to risk their friendship. Once Calleigh sat back in her spot, and they were situated again, they resumed their conversation.

"Can you at least tell me what she looks like?" Calleigh plead.

"Nope, that'd give it away." He said.

"Come onnnnnn, Eric! I need some new gossip in my life! I need drama to distract me from the daily sadness that surrounds me." She whined melodramatically, knowing he'd catch on to the joke.

"Ugh, fine. As long as you promise not to tell." Eric said.

"Pinky promise." She said excitedly, as she extended her pinky to him.

"Okay, well she's beautiful, and she's got fair skin, and the most gorgeous green eyes. She's a blonde, and she's got a killer body, like nothing I've ever seen before. She's stronger than you'd think, but you'd never know unless you had the chance to find out. She's got the cutest voice. I love when she talks, I could listen to her all day long. She could read the dictionary and I'd listen forever. She is so far beyond any woman I've ever known or seen or even dreamt of. It's amazing to me that she's single right now." Eric said, honestly- hoping that she'd catch the hints.

"Wow… Eric, I didn't know you had such a strong crush on someone! Why don't you tell her?" Calleigh said, knowing- but wanting him to make the move.

"Because I'm kind of afraid she'll reject me." Eric said, sadly. Knowing he needed a little boost, she decided to feed into him and show him that she wanted this too.

"Well, think about it, Eric, you're handsome, and funny, and so smart, and you're family-oriented, and you're an amazing guy, I doubt you'd get rejected." She said, now looking straight into his eyes.

"Well I don't know… she's a friend. A good friend. A friend that I don't want to lose." Eric said.

"Well, honey, I'd love to help you, but you need to be confident. Just go for it, and see what happens She might surprise you." Calleigh said with a wink. Eric finally caught on and went for the chance.

"Okay. Calleigh… I think I'm in love with you." Eric said, looking right into her eyes, seeing the love she held there too.

"I know." She said with a smile, as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Why do you think I invited you over at this hour, looking like this, doing what we're doing? I mean come on, I'm a detective, Eric." She giggled.

"You knew? You planned all of this? You put me through all of this because you thought, 'what the hell? Let's try this?'" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, kinda." She giggled once more.

She leaned into him to kiss him again, this time more passionate than before, deeper. She pushed her body into his and laid them back a little, so he could focus his efforts on running his hands all over her body. His hands first found themselves holding her cheek and entangled in her hair. But, before long, they were skimming up and down her sides, before gently squeezing her ass. He marveled at how soft she was, and how good she smelled. He knew Calleigh probably had soft skin, but he had no idea how soft. He had no idea she'd feel different from all the others- like nothing he'd ever felt before. Her hair and skin so soft he had to let go or he thought he would ruin it. Her scent, however, had assaulted his senses from the moment he walked into the house, but he never could have guessed she'd smell 10x better close up. He knew she smelled like vanilla and lavender, after all the years of working closely with her he'd learned to recognize her unique scent and had become accustomed to smelling it. The strawberry, though, was a bit surprising to him as he couldn't tell where it was coming from, once he tasted it, he quickly remembered the fruit they'd eaten earlier.

She was like angel in his arms. She snuggled her way into his embrace, as she kissed harder, and a little rougher than before. Eric didn't mind, as he let her do whatever she wanted just because he enjoyed her so much. She marveled at how their bodies fit together so perfectly, even though he was so much bigger than she was.

He was clearly enjoying this, if the way his hands squeezed her sides each time she pressed against him were any indication. She knew where this was going, and so did he, but neither of them were really sure it would work out if they kept going. Sure, both of them were experienced, and would probably make for great sexual partners, but they knew that it couldn't go any further tonight.

"Eric…" She whispered, as she pulled away- causing him to frown a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked, nervously.

"I'm sorry, I just… we _just_ established this… whatever this is, and I don't think that going all the way on the first night would be a great idea to start off, you know?" She explained.

"Yeah, you're right… I'm sorry…" He started.

"No, Eric, don't be sorry. It's not an apology thing, it's more of a 'don't kiss on the first date' kind of thing, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, but there's a small problem with that…" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're just so kissable." He said, leaning back in to capture her lips again.

He kissed her with everything he had to give, knowing it'd probably be the last one they shared that night.

"Okay, okay, I'm done now, I won't kiss you anymore." He joked, as she tossed a look his way.

"You'd better be… wouldn't want to get carried away, now would we?" She joked.

"No, ma'am." Eric said, looking into her eyes, showing all of his cards right then and there.

Calleigh looked at him and she knew that his intentions went far beyond sex. They went as far as forever, and it overwhelmed her. Eric was very adamant about his love for Calleigh, and they both knew it. She snuggled her way into his arms, smiling to herself, as the promise of a new love guided her into a serenity that she hadn't seen in years. Eric noticed her calming down, and had a feeling that he was the reason.

He was more than happy to help her relax, and made it his own personal mission to make her feel like this every single day for the rest of their lives. As he massaged her shoulders he felt her melt into his lap, and once he finished his massage, he felt her breathing even out. He knew she'd fallen asleep. So, he lifted her up- surprised at how tiny she felt in his arms- and he carried her into her bedroom. He'd been to her house before, and had seen her room in passing, but had never been inside the room. He was in awe of how nice it was- but of course, he figured, this is _Calleigh's_ room. Of course, it'd be nice and neat and pretty. Just like her. He gently laid her on the bed, and pulled the blankets over her. He kissed her on the cheek, and left her room. He went to her office, pulled out a pen and some paper, and wrote her a note:

" _Dear Calleigh,_

 _I figured you'd be wondering how you got in to bed, so I just wanted you to know that I put you there after you fell asleep on the couch. Don't worry, I only kissed you once on the cheek when I tucked you in. I let myself out and locked up with my emergency key, this way I wouldn't have to wake you up to do it. Sleep well, beautiful. I love you more than you will ever know._

 _-Eric"_

He left the note outside her bedroom door, and cleaned up her living room a bit before leaving her home. He locked the door and made his way to his car, satisfied in what tonight had brought to him. As he turned on the ignition, he smiled to himself, knowing that going to work tomorrow would be so much better than it ever had been, and so would everything else.

 **There it is, chapter 5 done and posted! Chapter 6 is coming soon so please stay tuned! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they make my heart so happy :)**

 **Xoxo**

 **-C**


End file.
